The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for separating a plurality of links interconnected by a twisted casing section and more particularly to a cutter apparatus adapted to separate interconnected sausage links into links of one or more sausages.
The output of most sausage making machines is a substantially continuous chain of sausage links interconnected by twisted casing sections. For shipping and/or packaging purposes, it is desirable that such chains of sausages be divided into cut links of a given number of sausages. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to vary the number of sausages per cut link. Accordingly, there is a need for a machine for severing continuous chains of sausage links into segments comprising one or more links.
It is important that the twisted casing sections between links be accurately sensed and that the timing between the sensing device and cutting knife be accurately set so that only the twisted casing sections between links are severed. If the link itself is severed, the commercial value of any given link is substantially destroyed. Some prior link cutting machines, such as applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,600 and 4,322,871, have employed stationary sensors which utilize electromagnetic wave propagation and reception for detecting the junction links. However, irregularities in the shapes of the links may cause such "electric eye" sensors to actuate at the improper time or fail to actuate at the proper time. Other link cutting machines employ mechanical feeler arms which engage the link and follow the contour thereof. These mechanical sensors can also be accidentally tripped by irregular link shapes or may fail to be tripped if the twisted casing sections are irregular.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved link cutter.
Another objective is to provide an improved link cutter including a sensor employing a mechanical feeler and electromagnetic wave propagation and reception for detecting the junction between links.
Another objective is to provide a link cutter wherein the sensor is adjustably positioned relatively to the cutting knife for varying the lead time for the knife response.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a link cutter wherein irregularities in the shapes of the links will not actuate the cutting knife.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art.